


Hollywood Translation

by Todesengel



Category: Singin' in the Rain (1952)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-15
Updated: 2011-08-15
Packaged: 2017-10-22 16:03:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/239892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Todesengel/pseuds/Todesengel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day they get engaged, Don gives her a car instead of a ring, and Kathy knows that this has Cosmo written all over it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hollywood Translation

The day they get engaged Don gives her a car instead of a ring, and that whole thing has Cosmo written all over it, so as soon as she's done filming her scenes for the day Kathy heads to the studio's cafeteria and Cosmo. He's got a Reuben in one hand, and it's all too obvious that he's not really paying attention to what he's eating since it's dripping all over his shirt, but not on the film score he's editing.

"He bought me a car," Kathy says as she pushes the papers out of Cos's line of sight. "Why did he buy me a car?"

Cosmo stares at her for a long moment, and Kathy almost thinks she was wrong and the car was Don's idea after all, and then Cos laughs until he's got tears in the corner of his eyes. "You mean he really did it?"

"What did you say to him, Cos?" And she's trying to be angry with him, but it's so hard when he's smiling at her like that.

"I may have mentioned that it's a lot harder to throw a car in someone's face when you're angry with them." He keeps grinning at her, entirely unrepentant, and Kathy sighs and steals the mostly uneaten Rueben from his hand.

"Hey," Cosmo says, "I was almost getting around to eating that."

"Consider it an engagement present." Kathy takes a bite out of the sandwich and dabs at her lips with the napkins Cosmo has obviously ignored. "Well, it's a good thing for you that it's a nice car or you'd be losing a lot more than a sandwich."

"Hmph." Cosmo licks the sauce off his hand and makes a small note in the margin of the score he's studying. "Well. Don does have good taste."


End file.
